Devilman in Popular Culture
As one of Dynamic Production's most famous works, Devilman and its related series have appeared an referenced in several other media. It also served as influence for other series. Dynamic Productions *Zuba the Barbarian featured Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura living at Miki's house. *Iron Virgin Jun, features Akira Fudo and Ryo Asuka as guest characters. *Jacon and Muzan from the Devilman anime appeared in a small arc in Abashiri Family *In Iron Muscle, the robot Great Satan draws similarities to Satan but with a much more demonic appearance. *Go Nagai's autobiography manga, Geki-man first arcs mainly focused on the creation of Devilman. *Miki appeared as the first female protagonist of Oira Sukeban. *In the Hanappe Bazooka OVA Ghelmer, Agwel, Amon/Devilman and Sirene as well as Baron Ashura and Count Brocken from Mazinger Z. *The manga Omari-Kun advertised the Devilman anime early on when it came out. *In the manga Animaru Kedaman which is in sorts a prequel to Doromon Enma-Kun, A scene is shown that is very similar to when the demons were trapped in the Himilayas. *Goemon-Sensei has a cameo from something that greatly resembled Dante. *Jushin Liger features Akira as a small child wanting to thank the hero. Mazinger *The Mazinger Z series has had many Devilman cameo's including a crossover film, Mazinger Z vs. Devilman featuring the anime versions of both Mazinger and Devilman that was about a team-up between Koji and Devilman against the alliance between Dr. Hell and Sirene. *The manga, MazinSaga featured Akira Fudo as the grandchild of God Kaiser Hell (an alternate version of Dr. Hell) and the user of the Devilman X armor created to combat Koji's Z armor. *An episode of Devilman Lady featured a character building a Chogokin model of the Mazinger Z. *The Mazinger Angels robot, Minerva X is able to assume a form based on the villain Sirene. *A manga by Team-Moon, Devilman vs. Hades features Devilman traveling through the underworld before encountering the Emperor of Darkness, a major villain from the Great Mazinger manga and anime as well as Dr. Hell. *In episode six of Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen Miki cameos dressed as a butler. *In Volume 2 of Mazinger Z a massive statue of Devilman is seen in a bathhouse that is being used by Koji Kabuto and Boss. The same statue is seen in Shin Mazinger and Mazinger Angels. *Many of the demons, Devilman and the Makimura family from the anime series appear in Mazinger Angels vs Devilman a three part arc in the Mazinger Angels manga. *The Mechanical Beast's Glory R2 and Deviral X1 both resemble Devilman. *in Mazinkaiser SKL and the Verses manga, several mechs are based of the devilman demons, this includes Wingle: Devilman Lady, Gigantes D-10:Kaimu, Kurora DL-7: Sirene/Devilman Noir, Barubara D-2:Jinmen, Arachne N-8: Zann. *Akira and Miki make short cameos in the Mazinkaiser SKL's OVA's third episode. *Sayaka Yumi makes a brief cameo in one of the recent chapters of Devilman Grimoire as Lacock reveals the existence of the demon kind worldwide Cutey Honey *Devilman appeared in New Cutey Honey at a few different points, as a short cameo and as a gargoyle. *Akira Fudo appeared in a scene with Miki in Re:Cutey Honey when Miki was caught in a net. *Ryo Utsugi also appeared in Re:Cutey Honey as one of the protestors looking for Honey. *Devilman Lady appeared in Go Nagai's crossover manga Cutey Honey vs Devilman Lady where Jun Fudo is sent by Lan Asuka to locate a Devil Beast in Honey's school encountering Honey as Cutey Honey. *The character Seiji Hayama from Devilman Lady is a reference to the character of the same name from Cutey Honey, at one point he is seen praying to his father who looked just like Seiji from Cutey Honey. Getter Robo *The main characters of Getter Robo appear alongside Miki Makimura and Akira Fudo in Getter Robo VS. Devilman. The demoness Sirene and a small band of demons join forces with emperor Gore and his forces in an attempt to destroy both Devilman and the Getter Robo. *In another one of Nagai's recent VS series Getter Robot has a crossover with Demon Lord Dante in the suitably named Demon Lord Dante VS Getter Robo G, sadly however as of yet no translations or raws are online. *In the original Getter Robo a member of the Dinosaur empire named Captain Ranba has a headdress similar to that of Devilman. *In Devilman Grimoire there is a hotel named Hotel Neo Getter. *Also in Grimoire there is a poster of Getter 1 in Akira's room. Violence Jack *Several characters from the Mazinger Franchise appear in Violence Jack including a human version of Mazinger Z named Jim Mazinger and Koji Kabuto as a child. They also have a story arc dedicated to them in the form of a karate training genre and a turf war between them and Dr. Hell. *Jim Mazinger's image is used by Viscount Pygman in Shin Mazinger. *The main villain of the ark is based on Count Brocken, human versions of Diana A and Aphrodite A and the warrior beasts also appear. *The Mazinkaizer SKL OVA features a plot similar to the Evil Town arc of Violence Jack, three armies that want dominance over each other (one even being lead by Aila) and the SKL's role taking a parallel to Jack. *In chapter 19 of Devilman Grimoire the demon Vuvura disguises himself as Violence Jack. Tenku no Inu *Rei Haguro a character from the manga Tenku no Inu, was the basis for Rei Haguro/Devilman Desupuro from Devilman Grimoire. *Aoi Katsuragi is identical in appearance to Jun Fudo, and at one point is mistaken for a man. *The main villain of Tenku no Inu is called Akira Amon and closely resembles Devilman. Other Anime/Manga *Miki Hosokawa and Akira Yamaguchi from Hell Teacher Nube are named after Miki and Akira from Devilman. *The apocalyptic scenes by the end of Devilman served as inspiration for Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The anime Pani Poni Dash! parodies Devilman for a couple scenes. *In Mikarun X, a manga by Rui Takato the writer and artist of Devilman Grimoire, there are several influences from Devilman that are clearly seen, characters from the manga have also had several cameo's in Grimoire. *Puni Puni Poemy parodies the ending to the original Devilman anime. *Persia the Magic Fairy and Creamy Mami both cameo in Devilman Grimoire, mocking Miki Makimura for thinking she was a which, somewhat hypocritical when you think of their respective series. Other Media *Artwork from the Devilman manga is featured in the music video for White Zombie's single, Super-Charger Heaven, which is also referenced in the chorus of the song. *Devilman Lady along with other Dynamic Productions super heroine Cutey Honey appear in the Level-5 app game Earth Devastating B-Rank Girlfriend Z: Great Space War as guest characters. *Japanese FTTH internet access service NURO set a campaign called NURO DEVILMAN. *The Yu-Gi-Oh! monster card, Legendary Fiend bears a striking resemblance to Akira's Devilman form in the manga. Category:Misc. Category:Lists